nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Riko Shimura
Konoha will pay for what it did to the Shimura. Intellect will always triumph over brawn. Although having some backup never hurts. Old traditions and cheap words hold nothing to my technology! Background Birth and Early Years Childhood Teen Years Adulthood Death Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions Riko wishes to take vengeance on Konoha for her presumed wrongdoing to and downfall of her clan. Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. Abilities Riko is a rarity; a member of a clan once renowned for their skill as shinobi that herself possesses no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu. Instead, she compensates for her lack of genetic skill in the use of technology. A genius of almost limitless mental potential, Riko has not only improved on the designs of many of those who have come before her, but also invented many of her own creations and designs. Besides from her High-Tech Armour, her standalone creation is the Ribaiasan, or Titan. These mechanical constructs vary in size from minute to three storey tall mechs, all equipped with various weapons and technology of their own. They serve as Riko's protectors and are all capable of transforming into either a vehicle or a weapon. '''Ninjutsu: '''Having no talent for Ninjutsu herself, Riko relies on her Kote for any jutsu she casts. Although unable to mould her chakra herself, with the Kote she can execute any jutsu in the Kote's memory banks, from a lowly E Rank technique to even KG techniques such as Amaterasu. The only jutsu the Kote cannot copy is base dojutsu techniques, such as the Sharingan's copy ability or the Byakugan's telescopic vision, as well as Sage Mode jutsu and Yin-Yang techniques. '''Taijutsu: '''Aside from her inventions, Riko's only way to defend herself is with her own body. As such, her taijutsu skills are relatively honed, a fact that often suprises her allies and enemies alike. She is also skilled in kenjutsu, wielding her own High Frequency Blade with skill and precision '''Genjutsu: '''Genjutsu can also be stored within the Kote, and Riko has the potential to cast whatever she may wish. '''Intelligence: '''Riko is a true intellectual giant, her mental skills superior to even those of Shikako Nara's. A genius especially in the fields of engineering, mechanics and inventing, she uses her vastly powerful brain to bring many of her visions to fruition. '''Strength: '''Riko's own physical strength is poor in her own words, although she makes up for that with her armour, which enhances her muscular output. While not on the scale of Chakra Enhanced Strength, it amplifies her muscles to the point where she is able to lift objects several times her own weight and strike opponents with enough force to do both external and internal damage. '''Speed: '''Naturally quick reflexed, Riko's armour only increases her speed, agility and reflexes. '''Stamina: '''As she doesn't expend any of her own chakra, as well as uses her Titans to do much of her work, Riko possesses the average stamina of an ordinary human. '''Hand Seals: '''Although she does not expend her own chakra, the Kote nevertheless requires hand seals to release jutsu and as such, Riko has had to learn as any shinobi would. While not on a rapid rate, her speed and skill in hand seals in admirable and faster than the average shinobi.